


Make You Sing For Me

by starswan



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dancing, Desirous But Initially Shy Stephen, Eager to Please Gentleman, Filthy talk, I am such Trash, Lost Hope, M/M, Mirrors, Nipple Play, Utter Filth, naughty fairies, whispering from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswan/pseuds/starswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to the JSMN Kinkmeme.</p><p>Stephen is the last person left wandering the shadowy halls of Lost Hope as dawn approaches. He quickly becomes lost only to find himself joined by the Gentleman who asks Stephen what unspoken pleasures he might bestow on his most lovely guest. Stephen is at first reluctant to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A dissipated dawn crept in with fingers pale and blue like the chilled grave of a forgotten young maiden as Stephen wandered the shadowy corridors of Lost Hope seeking the Gentleman. Guests and residents had melted away to wherever they retired to when not attending the dance, including Lady Pole who would be waking up at Starecross. If it could be called waking up. 

 

Stephen was a bit anxious that he had not been sent back, or that his fearsome host and friend, (for what else he should call him after all this time, he could not say), had not bid him good night. He had lost sight of him a little over an hour ago, as far as Stephen's perceptions of time went in this place. 

 

That name would fit just as much as any other, he thought: Lost Time. Time to sleep, never to dream, save one, fevered and for always. 

 

He took a couple of turns to the left and another to the right and found himself in a surprisingly well-lit part of the castle that he had never glimpsed before. It was light and airy, the eerie bluish light a touch warmer. It felt like he was floating in a sunlit pool. Stephen sighed and made a mental note to remember how he had arrived here. After all, a bright spot hidden away in the center of "Lost Hope" no matter how small was a rarity to be treasured. 

 

It was perhaps as rare as diamonds the color of rubies. Stephen had never heard of such a gem. The Gentleman with the thistle-down hair had assured him that they existed, and that they were the rarest jewel in all the worlds that ever were or would be. Just as soon as he found himself at leisure, he would procure all of them and festoon Stephen's room back at No. 9 Harley-street, he did not doubt. 

 

Stephen turned his head thinking to go back the way he had come, but he found that the door had vanished. In its place was a large mirror that spanned half the wall. He had come through a _door_ , had he not? There was no way to be certain in this place that doors did not move or transfigure themselves into mirrors and back again whenever they felt like it. In this, they seemed to match the temperament of their sovereign.

 

Just to be sure, he walked towards it and placed his long, dark fingers on its surface. Solid. Cold. Stephen nearly yelled in fright before catching himself when he saw there reflected, a familiar green-clad figure with a mass of silvery hair standing several feet behind him.

 

"You gave me a bit of a fright, sir." Stephen said in carefully measured tones not taking his eyes off the Gentleman's reflection. 

 

The Gentleman smiled with only one side of his mouth and his eyes glittered. One moment he was standing across the room, the next he was at Stephen's elbow. He turned Stephen away from the mirror, uncoiled his arms gently, prising his hands apart. He placed one of Stephen's hands on his shoulder and the other at his waist. Stephen realized that he was standing rigidly under the Gentleman's hands. He forced his mind to remain calm as the Gentleman regarded him at close range with that same, avid look that Stephen was used to imagining from across a sea of dancers.

 

"Come, my dear Stephen, and let us enjoy, " he said in lilting tones, "a little dance of two." 

 

"Sir, I, it is late, would you not prefer to attend to some kingly errand or perhaps…" 

 

"No." said the Gentleman in a timber that filled both the room and Stephen's head. 

 

"What I would prefer," he continued slowly and with a hint of menace, "is to be here with my favorite, most treasured, companion." 

 

When he remained silent, the Gentleman pressed a palm to the side of Stephen's neck, allowing his long nails to lightly graze the skin above his neckcloth. "Would you not also desire this, Stephen?"

 

Stephen swallowed, licking his lips and opening his mouth to reply conscious that the Gentleman would likely grow a tad impatient after too long, even with him. Stephen was in a turmoil as to how to reply. He had been a bit taken aback to feel a slight twinge of jealousy earlier in the evening when he glimpsed the Gentleman confining many of his dances to one partner in particular, a dark-haired woman he did not recognize.

 

Though it would probably be inappropriate or not a thing that was done, at least in human society, Stephen had sometimes imagined himself dancing with the Gentleman. But of course he did not utter any of these things aloud for the Gentleman with the thistle-down hair to hear. Instead he said, 

 

"Yes, if it would please you sir."

 

He was aware that he sounded a bit dazed and hoped that it would not put the Gentleman off.

 

"What would please me in this instance, Stephen, would be to please _you_ , " he said loosening Stephen's neckcloth, "in _any_ way that I am able." he finished before tossing the obtrusive garment to the ground. 

 

"There", he remarked infinitely pleased with himself. "I find these fashions a bit confining, don't you?"

 

"Yes, sir. I suppose it is grown a bit, warm in here." Stephen confessed. 

 

The Gentleman smiled his approval at their agreement on the situation.

 

Stephen thought he heard a violin softly, scarcely audibly drawing out slow, melancholy notes from a far corner of the room, but there was nobody to be seen but themselves.

 

The Gentleman moved Stephen around the room in graceful circles seeming to delight in the beautiful reflections the two of them cast all around. The large space was now populated with a wall of mirrors that augmented the light incredibly. The Gentleman's face took on an ethereal glow under the light of the candles. Stephen stared across at him and they continued to dance in a pattern that Stephen's legs and arms adhered to as if he had danced this dance all of his life. They spun in concentric circles gradually moving to the center of the room as they drifted closer together, melting under the intensity of the light until he and the Gentleman were breathing the same air. 

 

Stephen felt dizzy as his heart and his lungs endeavored to keep pace with his increasingly excited state. Perhaps dancing with the Gentleman was more than he could manage after all. Still, his legs never faltered in their rhythm. He succeeded in hiding under a veneer of composure as he was always taught to, but was overcome when the Gentleman spun him round and pulling him backward with a strength that shocked Stephen, clamped him from behind. He could feel the Gentleman's groin brush his backside and Stephen, reasoning that it was some accident, tried to force down a blush.

 

One arm snaked around his shoulders to hold him in place, whilst another with splayed fingers caressed his stomach before moving slowly, excruciatingly slowly back up to his chest. He could feel as well as hear the Gentleman breathing. 

 

"Oh, Stephen, what a delicious picture we make," he said indicating the mirror opposite. 

 

Stephen tentatively looked across to see himself held tightly in the Gentleman's grip, his eyes glowing with a feral light over Stephen's shoulder. He leaned back into the embrace, his breathing evening out ever so slightly even as he watched those thin digits aggressively lay claim to him. As much as his actions were stimulating, the movement of his strong fingers across the muscles of his abdomen was also soothing, like a balm he had never believed that he had needed or craved until this moment. 

 

The Gentleman's lips grazed Stephen's ear and he felt his mind unraveling like a string doll whose thread has been cut as he began to speak. 

 

"Tell me, my lovely, gracious, Stephen. What should I do next? What _exquisite_ form of pleasure might I bestow on you?"

 

"I..don't know….sir…." he said in between breaths.

 

The Gentleman nibbled on Stephen's ear.

 

"Surely, " he began placing a kiss to the nape of his neck, "there must be something you've always _longed_ to have done to you."

 

Stephen's cheeks burst into flame as the Gentleman slackened his grip and pressed his hand firmly to his stomach before plunging it below Stephen's waist.

 

"Please tell me, Stephen. I am yours to command," he murmured, his breath tickling his ear once more. 

 

The Gentleman paused at his hips then slowly meandered sideways to stroke the front of his breeches. Stephen found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the mirror. His face and his legs grew hot as he watched the Gentleman pull and knead at his manhood in defiance of the cotton impediments. 

 

"Hmm. You always smell so _delectable_ , Stephen, " and he pressed his lips and nose to Stephen's neck before running his tongue up to the shell of his ear, his fingers still busy. 

 

Stephen sagged a little in his embrace and whimpered, his neck falling back against the Gentleman's shoulder. The Gentleman didn't want to lose control of the situation too soon. But he had ways of prolonging Stephen's sweet agonies to the limit of his endurance, if need be.

 

Stephen's legs were starting to give from underneath him, when the Gentleman abruptly ceased his attentions. The shock of his sudden departure caused Stephen to falter, but the Gentleman with his preternatural strength caught him and they slid gracefully to the floor. 

 

"You are being coy, my beauty," he breathed again into Stephen's ear as he lay, his nerves alight, half-trembling in the Gentleman's arms.

 

"Stephen," he hissed and it sent goosebumps all over Stephen's neck, "how ever am I supposed to give you what you want when you resist speaking it aloud?"

 

The Gentleman touched a hand to his face and stroked his forehead.

 

"Is it up here somewhere?" he said leaning to kiss his cheek before running his lips back to his ear causing Stephen to shudder. "Why won't you let me see, Stephen? I could make you feel as you have never felt before!"

 

Stephen's desire to feel those hands wandering all over him as they had not yet accomplished to his satisfaction gave him the courage to take one of the Gentleman's pale hands and to place it across his chest. He pressed a thin finger causing it to brush a nipple through the layers of cloth. 

 

The Gentleman gasped in delight and placed many fevered kisses to the back of Stephen's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder again.

 

"Like this?" he said rubbing the indicated nipple before pinching it gingerly between his fingers. Stephen twitched and he knew he had interpreted correctly. 

 

"Yes!" Stephen managed to reply before softly murmuring the beginnings of an apology.

 

"Shhh." the Gentleman replied before snaking the arm that held him around Stephen's waist and pulling to slot him more comfortably against him. "Just relax, my sweet." And he worked his long fingers over one nipple, rubbing gently and then twisting hard enough to make Stephen yell before he moaned and writhed in response.

 

"I will talk, and you will sing, dear Stephen."


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed back against the Gentleman and felt his cock through his breeches grinding against him as his hands continued to knead and caress mercilessly.

 

He lowered his voice to a whisper that Stephen had to strain to hear even as tightly as he was bound to him.

 

"Permit me to speak aloud, all of the _filthy_ things that I spend every night imagining I might do to you, whilst you are dancing with somebody else." 

 

Stephen whimpered as if pained, but nudged his head as if he would dearly like to hear it all, no matter how inelegant and scandalous. 

 

The Gentleman rocked his hips and left lingering kisses to the side of his face before resuming.

 

"I want to take you to my bed and open you up like a night blooming flower that only spreads its petals under the light of the moon." 

 

"Ah!", Stephen managed underneath the Gentleman's twisting fingers.

 

He placed his other palm to the flat of his hip before continuing, "I'd take you with my mouth, swallow you whole, teasing the shivering life out of you until it _hurt_ , " he said pinching harder than before, "and then suck you dry as if it were the sweetest of nectars." 

 

Stephen may have mumbled something in between cries, but the Gentleman could not comprehend it as he was too occupied in finding new places from which to elicit sounds from his captive. He let the hand at his hip fall away and take charge of the other nipple before cupping his free hand to Stephen's voluptuous bottom.

 

"I would lick you open," he said as his fingers ran along the fold of his pants, and probed, teasing his crack, "and then _bury_ myself inside of you, Stephen." 

 

Stephen stiffened, and arched his back into the sensation. He felt the twist of his ever attentive fingers that continued to elicit a heady mixture of pain and pleasure despite how much the Gentleman worked over his sensitive skin. Stephen cried out no long caring how loud and undignified it might sound. 

 

"…unite our flesh until all you could think or feel was our two forms melting into one another in excruciating bliss."

 

The Gentleman paused as if he were mulling something over before a hand returned to Stephen's groin and he resumed as slowly as possible to tease his strangled cock.

 

"I would like to fuck you until you scream, and you beg me to do it again…"

 

"Oh!" Stephen cried.

 

He felt the Gentleman undulate his hips, pressing himself against him until Stephen's legs parted slightly. 

 

"My most beautiful, my Stephen, _mine_ …" he mouthed on the nape of his neck.

 

"Yes," Stephen moaned aching all over. 

 

"I could balance you on a knife's edge of pleasure for _hours_."

 

The honeyed words and careful considerations vanished for a moment as the Gentleman redoubled his assaults. Stephen twisted in his scorching embraces, pushing his hips backwards onto the Gentleman's in answer. 

 

"I want to hear that lovely voice of yours again, Stephen…"

 

Stephen placed a hand back onto his leg and the other on his arm to still his fingers before they burned a hole in his chest, but the Gentleman resisted his entreaty, his fingers threading over the sensitive nub relentlessly. Stephen failed to bite back a scream.

 

The Gentleman continued to press into him, splaying Stephen's legs even further, as he trained his lower hand on matters with increasing intensity, palming and massaging Stephen who thrusted against his fingers. 

 

"Sir, " he panted, "I…" and he gripped the Gentleman's thigh. 

 

"Let go, Stephen, " he rasped, "…give yourself to me."

 

Stephen looked over at their reflection for an instant. They were sprawled on the floor, the Gentleman's clothing mostly in order and composed even if his face was not. His eyes were shut and his brows knit, he was chewing on his lower lip, fingers clutching him. Stephen looked a complete mess, disheveled and half delirious, and opening up for him. Seeing them intertwined, he shivered and tensed and his pants grew wet and sticky under the other's grasp. 

 

The Gentleman gasped and stifled a long, drawn out moan against his back, his long fingers coiling around his middle, his hips stilling. 

 

Stephen went slack in his arms to the sound of their breathing and the feel of his limbs seeming to bleed out onto the floor, in a mess of ebbing sensation. 

 

They lie there for a considerable amount of time before he shattered the silence with great reluctance.

 

"Sir, I have tarried for longer than usual, and I fear…" Stephen whispered unable to continue or to make eye contact with either of their reflections.

 

The Gentleman did not trouble to answer, but waved his hand over them and Stephen looked down to find himself looking tidy and for all the world as if he had not been handled to the point of exceeding himself. 

 

Stephen slowly turned around to face him.

 

"It is no matter…" the Gentleman began, though he looked as if it cost him a great deal to speak at all, "…when we will see each other again in a few hours." And he brushed a hand over Stephen's face and stared back at him as if he would eat him up.

 

Stephen tentatively placed a hand on his lapels, then abruptly pulled him forward and kissed him fiercely. The Gentleman responded in kind.

He broke away and spoke against his lips. "You do not know what you are beginning, dear Stephen. You should leave while you still have the chance…" he said in a tone half-amused, half-regret. 

 

"I know, sir" Stephen replied, allowing his lips to brush the Gentleman's cheek "but I think I'll linger nevertheless." 

 

The Gentleman smiled in quiet triumph and the pair vanished leaving all of the mirrors empty.


End file.
